narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Yuro Senju
Yuro Senju (うちは聖月, Senju Yuro) also known as Senju Elder (うちはΣ, Elder Uchiha)'';''is a shinobi from Konohagakure's Senju Clan; and one of the founders of Team Kyarī and the Peace Plan. Both he and Nami Uchiha devised a plan; where they selectively breed strong children and trained them to the their maximum potential. Nearing his death he inputted his will and last bit of chakra in a vessel, creating Red Jōkā, to match Nami's White Joka, and left them to continue their plan. Background Yuro Senju, a composed individual with a logical and pragmatic approach to life. He learned to accept the war as a part of life, becoming the third most powerful Senju after; Hashirama and Tobirama do to him not as experienced on the battlefield because of his young age. Unlike other Senju's, he accepted war, as the only way. Soon, after meeting Nami Uchiha his view changed. During the signing of the treaty and village creation, they were the first to speak between the two clans, enjoying and respecting eachothers company. After Madara decided to leave, they both knew the peace was not going to last. Deciding to leave the village together to build a plan of true peace between the two clans, settling in a cave near the outskirts of the village. They devised the Peace Plan, where they would master their clans jutsu's and unique traits and selectively breeding them into a child. After realising that their children were stronger than they were but far from the level of Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha, they made a beings formed by their will and remaining chakra,White Jōkā and Red Jōkā, who would continue their plan. Personality Even as a child, Yuro, like Tobirama, was a stoic and composed individual with a logical and pragmatic approach to life. He took a rational and practical approach to situations such as when he noted that if adults wanted to end the senseless bloodshed, all they needed to do was enter into a treaty and stay away from each other. While very obedient to those above him, it was not to the extent where it clouded his judgement, as he was able to envision a rational way for the shinobi clans to achieve peace. Appearance As a Jonin, a man of tall stature, Yoru had long black hair which he tied over his head, leaving some to cover his left eye which is believed to have a scar over it. During his time in Konohagakure, he wore the standard Konoha outfit of the time which consisted of a black suit with grey armour covering the chest, thighs, and shoulders, arm guards, a kunai holster on his right upper leg, sandals, and a pouch strapped to his lower back with bandages. At other times, his attire was obscure and made him stand out, wearing bright colors and always frowning even when happy. During his late years in life, , he cut his hair to shoulder-length kept back out of his face by a piece of light green cloth tied around his forehead. He also had a prominent jawline and wore the red standard armour of that era emblazoned with the Senju symbol at the front and on both sides of the shoulder plates, accompanied with mesh armour underneath his attire. In addition, he wore a sword over his right shoulder that is occasionally accompanied by a tantō on his left shoulder guard. Abilities Not much is known about his abilities, but the fact that he carried a sword on his back and a tanto on his shoulder occasionally indicates that he practised kenjutsu. His might was also reputed to be equal to his rival Tajima Uchiha — a wielder of the Sharingan.8 The fact he was able to survive up until adulthood during an era when many young children died in wars suggested he was a very gifted shinobi. Hashirama claimed, while training him in his young years, that he was also unique when it came to Wood Release being the only other naturally born user of the era. Later before leaving the village..... Quotes